Ninetails of Tradegy
by Dragon sleeper
Summary: adopted story i don't care what you guys say any way Naruto and nine tails meet up become friends trainer of the nine tails die and Naruto is their to comfort her


Old Author: Winds of dreams

Old A/N: I got the idea for this when I was bored. I was looking over Pokemon and Naruto at the same time and I noticed the lame similarities in them, Pokemon obviously as well as the fact that Naruto and Brock look alike when they both have the squinty eyes. So then I remembered the ONE episode when Brock finds a Psychic Ninetails that mistook him for her master and created the fake image of that girl to keep him from leaving, then I thought, "What would happen if she found Naruto?" so then this little thing showed up and I decided to write it down. It isn't concrete so give me some room to say "I don't care what you think of Pokemon or Naruto or the shipping if you're going to say something makes it constructive criticism." Yes people are OC in this I know I'm just not good at making things in character ALRIGHT! I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I pray.

Other Author: Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf hated this story so he gave it to

New Author: Dragon Sleeper I'm his brother

A/N: This should be fun

"Any last words dobe?" Sasuke hissed venom dipping from his voice.

Naruto had lost most of his chakra by working his mussels instead of using his mind, Sasuke had succeeded in fooling him into using almost all of his normal and demonic chakra. He had a large gash in his side and he was losing blood fast. Sasuke had him trapped in a corner, if he tried to fight any more he would die for sure, and under no circumstances was he about to give up to his arch rival. Sakura and Sai were in another area fighting two of Sasuke's cronies, Karin and Suigetsu, so until they won he was on his own.

"Sasuke-teme you bastard!" "Why would you do this?"

All of what? Sasuke asked feigning interest in what Naruto asked

"All of this just to kill your brother?" "You could have found and killed him by now if you had stayed in the village!" Naruto spat at him, the bright red Kyuubi eyes were fading and so was his consciousness.

"What the hell are you talking about, you baka?" he requested humoring him.

"Your brother's come to the village three times since you left just to find and capture me, in that time you could have made a hundred ways to kill him." He paused coughing up blood. "You could have become stronger even without going to the Sound village." "Sakura became a medic-nin by training with the Hokage and I became stronger by training with that Pervy sage." "You could have become even more powerful if you had stayed with us and didn't waste your time with the weakest of the legendary Sannin, hell he was even kicked out of the Akatsuki because he was so weak."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me DOBE if you really have gotten stronger than how come I'm the one without a scratch on him and you're on the verge of death?" He clearly toyed with him.

"It's because you used dirty tricks and Genjustsu, while I've been working my tail off trying to beat you." Naruto gave him a hard stare. "You've barely taken any risk to get yourself harmed by hiding in the shadows while I've been pouring my heart and soul into this fight-"another pause to chough blood"-to bring you down!"

Sasuke was slightly taken back by this; he was just called a coward.

"Well I hope your team comes to save you soon, because you're dead without them!" he hissed. The light Snap! Of a twig could be heard from a few meters away. A battered Karin and a bloody Suigetsu came out into the clearing.

"I hope you weren't looking to your pals for rescue because the gay dude's out like a light and the pink girl's busy trying to not pass out while healing him." Suigetsu half laughed at Naruto.

"So this is the end for you Naruto…" Sasuke spoke slowly and dryly "you never did become Hokage or get Sakura on a date did you?" he spoke mockingly. Man even on the verge of death Sasuke was going to start acting like his asshole of a brother every second. Naruto's vision began to blur as Sasuke-teme raised his katana above his head.

"Let's see if that forehead protector of yours can save you from this!" Sasuke said

'Now, now, things could be worse he could be about to die at the hands of a backstabbing best friend with no hope for escape or rescue… OH! To late already there!' Naruto said

Sasuke was about to swing the sword down when the earth opened and swallowed Naruto and closing leaving Sasuke and his cronies in a state of shock and awe.

Lone adopted this story from winds of dreams and now I'm adopting it yay please read and review


End file.
